The aim of this proposal is to define the growth hormone (GH) dose-response relationships in children having short stature of various causes (classical GH deficiency, normal short stature, Turner's syndrome, and unclassified short stature). The intent is to examine whether differences in GH dose responsiveness actually exist between GH deficient and GH sufficient subjects, and whether these differences could be utilized for diagnostic test purposes.